Generator systems for generating and conditioning electrical power using electrical AC (alternating current) generators for use in powering electrical devices and systems are well known.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,190 to Rosenberg discloses a device for generating electrical energy includes at least one AC generator which is coupled to a turbine driven by a flowing medium and is connected via capacitive elements to a rectifier with impressed output voltage. The capacitive elements are rated or are able to be controlled in relationship to the inductances existing in the generator electric circuit in a way that allows the resonant frequency of the oscillating circuit made up of the capacitive elements and the inductors to lie above the highest frequency that occurs under field conditions.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0043940 to Wang discloses a power generating system includes a high-frequency alternator, a rectifier, a capacitor in each phase line extending between an output terminal of the alternator and the rectifier, and an auxiliary power supply, providing auxiliary power for use within the power generating system, which is also connected to the output terminals of the alternator.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0222459 to Harris et al. discloses an electrical generating system comprising an AC electrical generator having an output, and a capacitor arrangement provided at the output of the generator and arranged so as to offset a drop of voltage from no-load to full-load occurring at the output of the generator. The generator is a permanent-magnet generator having a plurality of terminals and associated output lines, and the capacitor arrangement comprises a respective capacitor connected in series in each of the output lines, with the value of the capacitance of each capacitor being selected such that a drop of voltage from no-load to full-load occurring at the associated generator terminal is substantially offset at an output terminal of each said capacitor.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0187105 to Minami et al. discloses a maintenance operation method for a wind turbine generator and a wind turbine generator, which can effectively utilize a phase advance capacitor equipped in the wind turbine generator and contribute to the phase factor improvement of the system side. A maintenance operation method is provided for a wind turbine generator that includes an induction generator driven by rotation of blades, a power output line for outputting power of the induction generator to a distribution system, and at least one phase advance capacitor parallel-connected to the power output line. The method includes a first step of releasing connection between the phase advanced capacitor and the power output line when a maintenance mode is selected, and a second step of returning the connection between the phase advanced capacitor and the power output line by a manual operation or an automatic operation, wherein the phase advance capacitor returned to the connection with the power output line performs a power factor improvement of reactor loads in the distribution system side through a linkage portion with the distribution system.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0214643 to Angquist et al. discloses an electric network for generation and transmission of electric power, including a power generating part, a point of common connection for the power generating part, a transmission link, a load network, and a reactive power compensator. The transmission link is coupled between the point of common connection and a grid connection point at the load network. The reactive power compensator is coupled to transmission link. The power generating part includes at least one wind turbine with an electric generator of induction type, coupled to the point of common connection. The reactive power compensator includes a capacitor bank and in parallel coupling to the capacitor bank a controllable inductor having a magnetic core, a main winding for alternating current, and a DC-control winding for direct current. The DC-control winding for control of the magnetic flux is set up by the main winding via orthogonal magnetization of the core.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,576,443 to Raju discloses a method of generating electric power includes providing at least one open-winding generator having at least one winding, wherein the at least one winding has a first terminal and a second terminal. The method also includes electrically coupling the first terminal to a first electric power electronics apparatus via a first electric bus and electrically coupling the second electric terminal to a second electric power electronics apparatus via a second electric bus. The method further includes inducing and regulating a first voltage on the first electric bus and inducing and regulating a second voltage on the second electric bus.
While various generator systems are known, improvements are of course desirable.